Thir13n Ghosts AU
by n3ur0ticimpuls3
Summary: Human AU based off of the horror movie Thir13en Ghosts


Prologue:

"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."  
\- Stephen King

The junkyard had stood there for years, abandoned after a fateful day many years ago which had kept the townspeople terrified since then. The area was surrounded by a brick wall topped with razor wire and surrounded by broken glass. Inside the desolate yard were dead and broken cars, robbed of whatever part of them may still work. Making the cars become shells of squished metal and broken glass housing rotting upholstery and the occasional animal. The cars themselves were stacked precariously upon one another, creating seemingly endless stacks that no one could see past. It was midnight, and the junkyard was quiet save for the scurrying of small animals and the occasional crunch of metal. The smell of spilled oil and rusted metal filled the air along with molding car seats.

There had been no human contact for several years. It was a graveyard of things that had never experienced life. Yet it held something that had long since lingered past its welcomed stay.

The rusted hinges on the main gate creaked open as a caravan of vehicles drive through on the crudely made dirt path. Taking up the lead was a semi-truck, barely managing to navigate through the maze of metal. Under the tires glass and small pieces of aluminum crunched… along with rusted bullet casing. Trailing the long line of cars was a black Mercedes.

They turn, revealing a clearing in the middle of the junkyard that was lit by bunches of flares scattered around in bunches. The fleet stops and dust flies through the air. The rear door of the Mercedes opens, revealing a woman in her early twenties. Her long ash blonde hair was pulled up into a neat bun and she was dressed immaculately in a black pencil skit and dark purple blouse. The woman's purple eyes surveyed what stood in front of her as a small smile made its way to her lips.

"Tonight seems like the perfect night to do a bit of ghost hunting, does it not?" She puts her hands on her hips as her associate steps out, a tall man in his late twenties with inky black hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was anxious; it was obvious he wanted to be anywhere else but there. The man was dressed casually in a simple black tee and dark jeans.

"Whatever, just be glad you aren't in my shoes." The man grumbled, rubbing his temples and gritting his teeth.

The woman was still looking at the clearing in front of her. "Human nature, something you should never bet upon, Lucifer." She only turns when she hears a low growl from Lucifer, she looks at him with a little bit of concern. "Is it bad tonight?"

He doesn't reply for now as he grabs at his hair and leans slightly. He responds, nearly snarling: "bad isn't even close to cutting it. Let's try… hellish." He stands and puts one of his hands in his pocket for a smoke and his lighter. Lucifer wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

By then the woman had stopped paying attention as she snapped her fingers and an assistant rushes up to her and hands her a photo. They soon run off as she turns to Lucifer as he takes a drag from his cigarette. "You know the routine. So, where is he?"

The picture which she held was of the junkyard. With a sigh he touched it and closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint where the target they were seeking was. Lucifer retracts his hand quickly after a couple seconds and glares at her.

"I fucking thought you said there were twenty people killed Zadkiel! There has to be about forty damn ghosts here!" Lucifer's anger didn't faze Zadkiel as she shrugged.

"Twenty when he was alive, but as you can tell he's added a few more since then. Now where's the Breaker, we don't need to waste time with idle chit chat." Zadkiel kept her tone even and calm, being a business woman she could always keep her calm no matter the situation. Begrudgingly, he pointed to a part of the junkyard that was a ways away. She smiled before bellowing at the assistants to get to work.

Beckoning to her command, teams of men and women file out of the trucks and unload the back of the semi: racks of remote-operated amplifiers. Others help carry large panes of glass rimmed with aluminum pipes. The panes themselves were inscribed with ancient text. The workers quickly piece together the panes, forming a large box with them. One pane is set so when the time comes; a pulley will lower it down quickly, completing the mouse trap. Flood lights are brought in to brighten up the clearing.

Lucifer walks over to Zadkiel, looking much calmer than he did before. Although he couldn't stand being there still, often shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "What kind of nickname is Breaker anyway?"

"Fairly certain it's just a little tale the townspeople made." Zadkiel tells him right as a howl sounded form the depths of the junkyard. It wasn't quite human, whoever or whatever the sound originated from. "Or perhaps was it because he broke his victims into as many pieces as he could. Who's to say which is correct?"

"Fucking beautiful." Lucifer grumbled as he crossed his arms, the sound of creaking metal and shattering glass erupts from a tack of cars as a crushed car flies towards them and lands in the clearing.

Zadkiel sighs, "I hate being rushed, ruins all the intricacies." Lucifer looks around at the workers, they could definitely spare some. He knew that she didn't care if they lost a few; they all were going to get paid no matter what.

"This is a suicide mission, you know that." Lucifer stands next to her as they watch the team set everything up, "of course, that doesn't concern you. Does it?"

"The only concern I have is to have this work, not how many lives may be lost completing the goal." She says as a group of workers drag a man in his twenties with curly dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes that looked murderous. He was wearing a dark sweater and a long dark brown coat. His jeans were dirty from squatting in the dirt watching the group do their work and in his harms was a big book.

"Here we go again." Lucifer rolls his eyes as the workers drag the man towards the two. They had dealt with the man many times in the past, and tonight definitely was not the first time he had tried to infiltrate their plans. The workers kept him immobilized as Zadkiel looks at him.

"Michael Abatangelo, why is it that every time I feel like hunting you had to show up and attempt to ruin it? Don't you have anything better to do in your fickle life?" Zadkiel crosses her arms and waits for a response from Michael.

"They aren't animals that you can cage, they're human beings." Michael tells her in a low tone. "With what you're doing you're trying to play god."

"Play god? Playing's for children. I am going to be God." Zadkiel laughs at him as the other continues to glare.

"You can never pull it off! Not without the spells, not without the thirteenth ghost either." Lucifer turns to look at Zadkiel after hearing that from Michael.

"Thirteenth?" Zadkiel doesn't pay attention to his question and has the workers show Michael out of the clearing. Lucifer glares, "Breaker is twelve. I told you specifically when we made the deal that I will only help you with twelve. Not thirteen."

"The thirteenth I can handle on my own, for now we need to get this one. Time is of the essence and I need to make sure that he gets caught. So time to use the bait we have." Zadkiel snaps her fingers and a silver tanker makes its way into the clearing before parking. Lucifer is frowning; they never needed bait before, so why was she being so persistent with this one? With another snap a team member opens the valve and the tanker starts gushing out blood.

Lucifer stands there with a surprised look on his face as he watches the blood gush out of the tanker and the other team members start to power up the rune inscribed trap they had set up. "You're fucking kidding me right now…"

"Start transmitting the spells!" Zadkiel yells at a group near some equipment, one of them opens their mouths to say something before Zadkiel glares at them, ultimately shutting them up. She wanted to finish this job up quickly, knowing that the opponent that they were about to face would be harder to handle than they all expected.

The tech crew starts fumbling around with their equipment, setting everything up before a switch gets flipped. At first all that could be heard was a high frequency whine until it formed into chanting. It was a spell being broadcasted in Latin. Following the chanting was another unearthly howl, much angrier than before. The rest of the teams that were setting up along the perimeter jump and stand there in shock, realizing what had just begun. That they would soon become bait as well to lure out what lurked deep inside the junkyard.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are…" Zadkiel calls, smiling a little to herself; she was quiet enough to not have Lucifer hear as he stands there. Suddenly metal crashed and screaming ensued from the men along the perimeter. Lucifer looks at her, a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ… what have you done?" Lucifer's question wasn't answered as Michael rushes towards them, having escaped from the workers that tried to make him leave.

Panting he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees, breathing in deeply: "listen, he's not telling you the whole story. The spells, the ones that they're playing aren't strong enough against this one… You have to trust me on this. You're risking your lives!"

Lucifer sighs as a team race down one of the alleys as they turn the corner. One of them slips and falls, when they look to see what they slipped on, it was the remains of one of the other teams. They curse and get up as another starts to tremble and look up at something looming above them before they're grabbed and dragged into the wall of cars.

Back in the clearing, screaming fills the air as the other teammate who had managed to scrambled up and run towards the clearing starts screaming at them to run. Lucifer turns immediately to respond as an invisible force grabs the teammate and drags them to one of the cars and through the grill, bones start to crunch as the teammate screams for help before they're fully sucked into the car. He backs away slowly, wanting to not end up like that teammate did, he knew that no matter what they did they wouldn't stand too much of a chance against the invisible foe.

"Zadkiel the spells aren't working!" Lucifer dodges a wall of cars that come crashing down near him. She merely just looks over at him and keeps her calm; she knew that they'd be able to get the ghost trapped. That they should stay calm no matter what happened since their lives were in danger and humans made the worst mistakes when fear was involved.

Team members start running from the perimeter of the clearing so they wouldn't get smashed by falling walls of cars or have the fortune of being dragged into one. Another howl sounds as the team members run, Lucifer takes a deep breath, knowing he shouldn't run and hide for now.

Through a team member's glasses the Breaker flickers in front of them. He's tall, well over six feet and it's easy to tell he has acromegaly; his black hair partially covers his burning eyes as he glares down at the team member. He's wearing oil stained and tattered garage uniform, if it weren't for the fact he had bullet holes all over his torso and face, he could have passed as a normal person. Nevertheless, the marks of his untimely death were clear as he picks up a car and lifts it over his head before slamming it down on the team member. He repeats the process, again and again and again till the team member was just a pile of mush.

Lucifer starts running towards the direction of the semi, knowing that it was either risk his life standing there or run and make it out alive. The rest of the team members were running towards the cube, the situation was the opposite of what it had been planned out to be. It was a game of cat and mouse now as everyone splashes through the pools of the blood the tanker had previously made.

The Breaker was the only one enjoying himself as he chased those that still had beating hearts unlike the one that was still in his chest. He hadn't been able to spill this much blood in quite a while as he plows through the walls of the cars, sending the team members that had dared to climb them flying. Lucifer was of the bunch that flew as he gets slammed against a wall and lies on the ground. He was dazed from slamming his head.

A team member is still running, peaking over their shoulder at their undead pursuer. They don't look in front of them till it's too late and they slam into a blood splattered glass wall, the interior of the glass cube. They fall and rub their head as the Breaker follows them inside, tripping an unseen switch and the final wall traps the two. All that could be heard from the trap was the Breaker's animalistic howling and the blood curdling screams of the team member as more blood splatters the inside of the cube till it all falls silent.

Lucifer stands, rubbing his head as he gains his senses slowly. He's smeared with blood and there's a gash on his head from where it collided with a piece of a car. Looking over at the cube he realizes that they had trapped the Breaker, he runs over to grab a pair of glasses and puts them on. Inside the cube, the Breaker realizes what had happened and starts slamming his fists against the walls, the runes glow red as the glass holds. The Breaker was now trapped inside his prison.

"Pisses you off huh? Good because I was fucking pissed off with you throwing Chevy's at me." Lucifer looks triumphantly at the cube before taking off the glasses and surveying the carnage to find Zadkiel. Michael had been hiding since the massacre had begun and jumps down from inside one of the cars in the fleet.

"You really out did yourselves this time." Michael grumbles as the two of them spot Zadkiel lying on the ground, dead. Her throat was pierced by a long piece of metal and her blank eyes stared up at the starry night sky. Lucifer looks down at her sadly.

"Guess you were warned about it, weren't you Zadkiel?" Lucifer sighs as he runs his blood soaked hand through his hair. "You couldn't manage to play God after all."


End file.
